Horror story
by easygrl
Summary: Black clouds and gauging darkness can only mean one thing...the apocalypse...4 friends venture off to find why the world is covered in harsh gravel breaking streets and air that stung their noses of rancid blood.
1. Clouds and Thomas

_My good buddy AvengedEightFold put my OC in his story Undead Nightmares, and so for a special thanks I decided to write a Regular Show story with him in it since he's a really great friend! Oh and I was listening to Somewhere I Belong by: Linkin Park and Given up too cause I thought it would fit the story._

Mordecai looked out the window of the house and saw the clouds black and lightning shoot out from them, "Dude we're gonna die!" Rigby shrieked from the corner of the room, "Calm yourself man!" Mordecai said as he slapped Rigby across his face. Rigby rubbed his cheek and slowed his breathing, "Thanks." Rummaging was heard from the closet, "Dude...I think there's someone...or something in our closet." Mordecai grabs a nearby blunt object and walks towards the closet shaking. "C-come out!" He yelled, but his tone dropped into a squeal at the end of his sentence. The blue jay opens the door and see's a woman fall out, "Myra?" Rigby said. "Why were you hiding in our closet?...again." The woman stands up and dusts herself off, her long curly black hair bouncing as she does. (_If you read Undead Nightmares you already know what she looks like but for you people who don't well I guess I have to explain everything here._) She pulls her light green shirt down a bit but it quickly lifted back up above her belly-button, her light blue jeans stained with muck from the closet and her eye's brown, crystal brown. (_Just to let you know she's a human vampire, and if you've seen the movie "Blade" she's like him, immune to sunlight, still needs to drink blood, blah, blah, blah, on with the story!_) "Myra, something strange is going on." Myra nods and walks towards the window, she sniffs the air and responds to the two, "Something terrible is going to happen." "Like what?" Rigby asked. Myra points out the window to reveal a random man walking by.

A strike of lightning zapped the man, turning him gray and his eyes black. His teeth pointed and he made a horrible screech, "What happened to him?...And what the hell is happening! And how can we stop it!" Mordecai said raising his arms in the air, Myra came up to the blue jay and shushed him and simply said, "He's a monster now...a hell-bent brutal monster, I can't say what kind cause I'm forbidden to even speak the name, but every time a lightning strikes on someone...they become one of them." "How do we stop this?" He asked her, she sighed and whispered, "I know someone who can help."

They leave the house and follow Myra to the one person who can help them. They pass by the coffee shop, they see people walking limply past the stores and on the sidewalks. Myra shakes her head no and stops, Mordecai bumped behind her followed by Rigby too. "This is the place."

It looked like a regular simple home, besides the vines climbing the walls, she steps onto the porch and knocks on the door. A faint voice said for them to come in, the door creaks open to reveal a muscular blue jay who looks at least 25 at the latest, with tattoos lining his chest, back and arms. He held an acoustic guitar in his right hand while using his other hand to brush back his spiked hair, "Hey." He strings a couple of notes and sets it down to grab a cup of joe, "Haven't seen you in awhile Myra." "Yeah...its been awhile." She opens her arms wide, seeing that maybe seeing her old time friend will at least give her a hug. The blue jay walks towards her and instead of a simple hug he hoists her up high and squeezes her tight, he sets her down and smiles, showing off a bit of his fangs. She smiles too and makes a quick glance at Mordecai and Rigby, "Guys, this is..." "The names Thomas...nice to meet you guys." He raises a feathered hand up to the duo, Mordecai gives him his hand and Thomas shakes hands with him. Thomas let Mordecai's hand go and the blue jay couldn't feel his hand anymore. Thomas reaches down for Rigby to shake, but after seeing Mordecai's hand being crushed Rigby wasn't in the best interest in shaking.

Thomas chuckled and straightened up, "Its alright if you don't wanna shake hands, I know how strong I am." Myra giggles at this but then realizes why they came, "Thomas, we have a problem." "Like what?" Another boom of lightning came and zapped down to the ground, after that they could hear groans coming from the area. "That." Thomas stepped towards the door and looked up at the black sky, "It's the mutation process all over again." "What?" Mordecai asked him, "Long ago, during the time of mid-new, me and Thomas were the only ones who survived the horrible doom of..." "Mutating into zombies." Thomas finished for Myra, she cleared her throat to continue but Rigby cut in, "But how did you two become vampires?" Myra looked at the little raccoon for awhile until she said, "Well...I was born a vampire but then...I uh...dated Thomas for awhile and eventually turned him into one as well but he's only half of one, I'm full." "I'm an in-between vampire." "How does that work?" Mordecai asked him, another boom was heard, "No time to explain that but Myra and I destroyed the menace creating the blackness and mutating lightning bolts to disappear forever and change everyone back, and the only way to do that is..." Once again a boom struck down and made the house vibrate, "We need to get out of here and kill it before it turns everyone into mutated zombies, but if any zombies attack us I'm afraid we're gonna have to kill them. But don't worry, once the leader is destroyed everyone will return to normal." "Alright." Everyone said in unison, Thomas nods and walks into his room, once inside he flips the switch twice and suddenly his closet flips and massive weapons revealed. Thomas grabs a machine gun and throws it Mordecai, he grabs a desert eagle and throws it to Rigby, "I already know which gun you want Myra...your favorite." He shows her a huge shotgun, she smiled deviously. Her fangs appear and Mordecai and Rigby step back, Thomas just chuckled and held his hand in the air, he whispered something noone could hear then an orange fume appeared on his hand and it traveled into his wrist and made his tattoos glow yellow and made the room tremble, Thomas smiled and sucked in a sharp breath, "Now lets kick some zombie ass!"

_Its short I know but I have so much going on, I gotta stay after school for ACE and then come home at 6:00 and then I gotta do laundry every once in awhile but I will always have time to read and write, and I'd like to thank my buddy AvengedEightFold for letting me use his OC_! _Chapter 2 coming soon! Review!_


	2. Fighting

Everyone steps outside and see that the lightning bolts were shooting out fast, "We gotta stop this before anyone gets turned into a zombie." Thomas grips his hands and his tattoos glow again, Myra steps over to Mordecai and Rigby cause seeing them trying to load a gun and failing is pathetic, she grabs Mordecai's gun, clicks it open and loads it up. Rigby who refused to let a girl load his gun dropped it and chipped the handle against a rock, Thomas made an annoyed face and told them to hurry up because his want to kill was starting to settle in and he couldn't bare to wait anymore. Myra presses the button on the handle and the clip falls out, she loads it up and twirls it in her hand and shoves the clip back into the gun. Rigby huffs and mumbles something about how he could've done it himself, but afterward another lightning shot down, Mordecai jumped and Thomas smiled. A woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes with no white whatsoever, she had ugly pale gray skin with a few x's and scratches lining her face and body, her clothes were torn and her teeth were as sharp as piranha's.

Myra and Thomas stepped forward while Mordecai and Rigby stepped back, Myra was about to pounce her before Thomas stopped her, "Let me take this one, more will come soon anyway but...I really need this right now." Myra straightened up and pushed Thomas's feathered hand off of her and said, "Go for it." Thomas smiled again and jumped in the air, his tattoos glowed and he spun around, a long line of bright orange and yellow twirled with him. He straightens up and shoots down fast, chopping the woman in half, the blood wasn't red, more or less black! Her blood splat against everyone, Myra licked her lips and did that sound of a re-refreshed little girl. Mordecai scoffed in disgust, "Why did you lick that? Aren't you suppose to drink blood?" Myra stepped towards the blue jay and stuck a finger up that had a bit of blood still on it, "Taste it." Mordecai held his beak in disgust, "Its still blood Mordecai just black." Thomas spoke up from drinking the woman's half body blood. "Yeah but I'm not a vampire, so I don't drink that stuff." Myra rolled her eyes and sucked on her finger until it was all clean. She stared at Thomas for awhile until Rigby interrupts, "Hey um...aren't we suppose to kill that dude or whatever to stop the zombies?" Thomas nodded and shook Myra's shoulder, she snapped out of her trance and nodded as well, "You alright?" He asked her, "Y-yeah just...watching you drink her blood made me...hungry." He nodded and suddenly a canteen appeared in his hand, he scooped up some blood and stuffed it in his pocket, "Drink some of her blood now. Cause this canteen is for the journey." "How far is this place anyway?" Rigby yelled, "Not far, but far enough to make you parched." Myra told them, she suddenly felt something, as if a force was telling her that danger was coming soon, "We need to go." She said, she looked up at the dead sky, letting the wind move her hair. She shook her head no and started walking, Thomas and the rest of the boys followed her.

"You didn't want to drink first?" Mordecai asked, even though it would've made him sick just watching her drink the liquid. "I think I can wait." Even though she was lying, she was extremely hungry but decided to move on. "You sure?" Rigby said, Myra laughed and just kept walking, "Yeah." They left the town and now entering the city itself, lights were dim, cars weren't moving. The streets were covered with trash and blood, red blood actually. They stop in the middle of the street and watch as a newspaper flies past them, "I don't like this silence...its too dead." Thomas said, Myra nodded and came up to Mordecai and Rigby, "If anything happens, you know what to do?" "Yeah! Shoot the fuck out of zombies!" Mordecai slapped Rigby's mouth hard, "Language dude!" "But Thomas gets to say bad words!" Myra rolled her eyes at Rigby's childish behavior, "Rigby you can say bad words...just not really bad ones like the one you just said." "Ok...how about I beat the crap out of zombies?" Myra did a thumbs up and heard loud groans, she turned around and saw loads of zombies heading their way. Thomas stretched and cracked his neck and knuckles, Myra's fangs show, and Mordecai and Rigby were scared as hell. But Rigby thought of this as an opportunity to show he's much more of a man than Mordecai, but right when a zombie approached him he squealed like a girl and climbed on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai started shooting his machine gun but didn't know how to turn it off, his gun started going out of control, killing half of the crowd of zombies until he ran out of ammo and he was screwed. "Give me your gun Rigby." Mordecai said, "No way man! My gun, my kills!" Thomas stopped punching through zombies heads and turned to them, "No, my gun, your kills." A zombie jumps onto Thomas but he quickly grabs the arm and tears it apart. More of the blood poured onto everyone, Rigby see's a zombie behind him and he points the gun at it, he closed his eyes and was shaking. The zombie put its mouth around the barrel of the gun and groaned, Rigby got scared and pulled the trigger, the zombies head exploded and the blood splat on Rigby's face and on Mordecai's back. "Ugh! Gross!" Mordecai screamed.

Myra shot her gun multiple times, "Boom you dead! Boom you dead!" She said as she shot the zombies around her, Thomas laughed at the girl, she was so full of energy and wasn't scared to kill if needed, in fact she wasn't scared at all! He knows that if anyone messed with her she'll either suck their blood or shoot them down, she was just...one of a kind. Half of the zombies were dead, only three remained, Thomas stuck a leg forward and twirled, his tattoos making a texture to which it cannot be described, he lunged forward and cut the zombie in half with his bare hands. Rigby jumped off of Mordecai and jumped onto the shoulders of the next zombie, he aimed the gun behind the zombies head and shot it, Rigby jumped down and puffed his chest out triumphantly, but the zombie fell and landed only an inch away from Rigby to which he screamed and jumped in Mordecai's arms. Mordecai rolled his eyes and watched as Myra ran forward at the speed of light and jumped.

She landed down harshly but was able to keep balance, the zombie she jumped over split into strips of meat and bones. Myra smiled and looked up at the sky and at the gang, a lightning bolt came down and Myra reacted fast and ran towards them, "Look out!" She managed to grab two figures but the third one was left behind, she heard him groan and she looked to see it was...

_I just had to cut it off here, I want people to feel suspense. Who's the person she left behind? Thomas? Mordecai? Rigby? It has to be someone! But that will be revealed in the next chapter! And thanks for AvengedEightFold for letting me use his OC and for letting him use mine!_


	3. Uh, oh

The groaning continued and everyone gasped as he stepped forward...it was Rigby, he groaned and his eyes weren't fully black yet, but his skin was gray and ugly, he tried to speak but not much came, "C-c-c-cooooooool." His eyes turned fully black and his teeth went from round to pointy, he was an official zombie now. Mordecai reached for the desert eagle but flinched when Rigby grabs it himself and throws it, normally zombies wouldn't do anything but groan and limp but the way the lightning struck the raccoon he was much more faster and coordinate than others.

"Holy..." "Crap!" Thomas and Myra finished, Rigby stared at them for awhile until he came up to Mordecai and pulled him down on his knees, Mordecai didn't know what to do in this situation until Rigby whispered something, "Your mine." Mordecai shivered and pushed Rigby away, Rigby grinned and jumped on Mordecai's stomach, "Get off!" He pushed him off again but he just kept pouncing, Myra nor Thomas wanted to hurt their companion but he was a zombie so...Myra jumped onto Rigby before he could pounce the blue jay again. She held him down, Rigby struggled to get up but he was actually stronger than before, almost literally throwing her off but she managed to keep the vermin down.

Mordecai grabbed the desert eagle and put the barrel of the gun in Rigby's ear, "I'm sorry dude." Mordecai streaked a tear and pulled the trigger...

Out of ammo.

Mordecai clicked it open and there were no more bullets left, "Crap." Rigby placed his feet onto Myra's stomach and sent her flying, she landed in Thomas's arms but she quickly hopped off and aimed her shotgun at the raccoon, she fired and left Rigby 6 gapping holes in his stomach, black blood poured from them but Rigby chuckled and ran on all fours towards the gang, he jumped in the air but was bashed down by a huge metal blunt object. Mordecai took deep breaths and lifted the heavy metal in the air and started bashing the raccoons head into the ground. But during that time, Thomas was chanting some words to help the gang into escaping and going directly to the master of the deadly clouds. He finished his saying and looped an arm around Myra, Myra saw a black portal opening above them so she quickly grabbed Mordecai's arm and they shot into the portal. As they got sucked in Mordecai looked down and let the metal object go and stared at his best friends smashed up corpse, and for the first time ever...he started crying. Myra saw this and smiled at him to make him feel better, but losing a friend, especially a best one, and also being the one who murdered him, wasn't a smiling matter. Thomas tightened his grip around Myra's waist, not taking any chances on letting her fall and closed his eyes as the end of the portal was opening.

The gang fell out and landed horribly on the hard, dusty ground. Myra coughed a bit from her impact and stood up, she still held Mordecai's hand to which it made Thomas sigh. The blue jay rubbed the back of his head and stepped away from the two, he looked up at the sky, still black but not much lightning shooting out. "We gotta kill him now or else..." He stopped himself before he could even think anymore horrible thoughts. Myra gripped her hand on Mordecai's, trying to lighten up his mood, but it wasn't working either, "Mordecai...that was a really great thing you did back there." "What? Killing my best friend? That was probably the worst moment of my life!" He raised his voice at her and forced his hand away from hers, "Not that but...what I mean was..." "You don't know what it means Myra! You don't know what anything means! You weren't the one dying on the inside while killing your best friend! You didn't know what it was like! You don't..." "HEY!" She raised her voice to him, Mordecai jumped back while Thomas flinched a bit, "I do know what its like!" She started tearing up, "I used to have a best friend...her name was Miranda, she was a were-wolf who had beautiful blue eyes, a small bottom lip with a big top one, short hazelnut colored hair, she wore a white shirt with a huge yellow smiley face in the middle with dark blue skinny jeans and brown converse, she was the only friend I ever had until..." Thomas perked up a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose on his beak, he really didn't want to hear what was going on right now, all he wanted to do was kill the boss and drink coffee for a good victory, but apparently it seems it may take awhile, "Until?" Mordecai asked, "...until..." Myra choked up but swallowed it, "...I had to let her go...she could be dead...or she could be alive...I don't know, but all I know is, I can never see her again." Myra couldn't hold back her tears, she started crying. Normally she wouldn't cry for anything, but when it came to Miranda...she was weak. Thomas heard her sobs and sighed again, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to go over there and tell her she's alright, but those days were over and he couldn't change that...but who says things couldn't come back? He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she was a bit startled at first until she realized it was Thomas, Thomas hugged her tight, Mordecai decided to join in too since most of it was his fault.

After awhile of calming down they let each other go and started walking down a deserted street, buildings were broken down, glass shattered on the floor and practically dead bodies everywhere. Myra loaded her gun, just in case if any zombies were gonna pop up, she wobbled a bit when she walked but she straightened rather quickly. "Hey...Thomas?" "Yeah?" Myra wobbled even more but kept going, "I f-forgot how to kill this...ugh." She held onto her head and came up to him, "You okay?" He asked her, she nodded and looked up. A huge broken down building at least two story's high stood there, dripping blood through the windows, Myra licked her lips, she was so dried out but refused to drink anything yet, she wanted to challenge herself against the world without drinking blood for once. And it looks like it might not work, but she believed she could, and she will continue.

She coughed a bit and kicked the doors open, the elevators were crushed from some of the floor above them, Myra wobbled forward, Thomas rapped an arm around her and Mordecai again and shot through the ceiling, and there...sitting in his thrown was the boss. A huge muscular zombie, (kinda like the guy from the episode where Mordecai and Rigby tried to get a paid day off but then everything went wrong when Rigby broke the projector and then at the end where that huge dude couldn't get beaten up by Skips and then the zombie ended up getting run over) looked at the gang horribly, Myra and Thomas lunged forward but the zombie back handed Myra and she hit the wall horribly...

_What will happen next? Again I cut it short cause I can and I will, cause I want you to feel suspense once again, even though I didn't put the story in that category, how stupid of me. And how sad it is to have Rigby killed by his best friend! How tragic! *Giggles* Well I guess review! Until next time..._


	4. Dying

Myra lifted herself up from the floor and looked as Mordecai and Thomas tried to kill the boss, "Enough of you!" He yelled, right as Thomas was about to slice his arm the zombie barfed, letting ugly worms and critters land on him. Thomas fell with a thud, the canteen falling out of his pocket while Mordecai climbed the zombie's leg, the boss see's this and simply flicks him off. Mordecai landed on top of Thomas while Myra stood up, trying to gain strength, she kneeled onto the floor, _I can't do this, I can do this...I can't. _She was extremely weak now, she reached for the canteen full of blood but the zombie kicked it away before she could even touch it with her fingertips. He grabbed her and lifted her high in the air, she lay limply in his hand, "You'll be the perfect victim." _For what? _She thought, she regretted not drinking blood in the first place, all she wanted to do was prove that vampires can survive without blood, but now that she knows they can't...she's almost losing her life.

The zombie walks away and leaves the two blue jay's in the room. Mordecai quickly stands up and runs towards the huge metal door that apparently locked them out. "Give her back!" He said, rage overfilling his mind. Thomas had the same thought and feeling but didn't want to show it, he just went to a nearby corner and started to meditate. Mordecai looks at Thomas and clenched his teeth, "Why are you just sitting there! We gotta get Myra back!" Thomas ignores him, "Don't you care about her?" Sure he cared, and he did want to get her back, but he had to think of a way to kill the boss and fix everything first. He grabs the canteen and drinks the blood, Mordecai smacks it away and yells at Thomas, "Look dude, Myra could be hurt if we don't get her back...or worse." Mordecai plops down and lays on his back, looking at the ceiling above him. "I mean...I don't know but...I think I'm actually, you know." Thomas grabs the canteen back without any care and stares at Mordecai, "No...I don't know." He simply says, "Well...I don't like Margaret that much anymore..." Thomas perked up at Mordecai's saying, now Margaret's free, just for him, that is if he could beat any boy to her first.

"Are you saying you have a crush on my ex?" Thomas chuckled, "Mordecai sits up and blushes, "NO! I m-mean yeah, a little, yes, no, maybe so? Ugh." Mordecai lays back down, "I don't know, but all I know is I'm crazy for her, even if she disgusts me." "Me too, besides the love and disgusting part." Mordecai blanks his face, "Wait, I thought..." "Yes I know, but she's my best-friend and it would hurt me to actually have her dead." He shut his eyes, just thinking of not having Myra around anymore would just kill him, even if nothing can kill him anyway. Its like how Myra lost Miranda, or Mordecai killing Rigby. It was just an awful thing to think of, and Thomas didn't want her to die either so he stood up and walked towards the metal door.

Myra opened her eyes, she fainted about the time the zombie placed her on a black panel, she moved her arm but it seems her wrists were tied to something, her ankles too. "What the?" She said weakly, she didn't bother moving anymore, she was too tired from blood loss. Her fangs showed and un-showed themselves, it was like she was trying to suck blood from the air, but no luck on getting any. The zombie comes back, eyes black and with no soul. "Your so beautiful." He said, she wanted to jump on this zombie and bite his head off, but she was weak and couldn't do a thing about it. The zombie touched her hair and down her arm, he raised it up and licked it, "You taste good too." "When I get out of here...your..." She took a deep breath and continued, "...gonna get your ass kicked by...me." He drops her arm and tightens the bands around her wrists, he strapped another band around her waist. She ignored the pain and rest her head to one side.

The zombie walks over to a huge cabinet and pulls out a long tube that was connected to the ceiling, he walks back to the vampire who was slowly dying and grabs an incision knife and teases Myra's stomach with the blade. But before he could cut into her the huge metal door came crashing down and there stood Thomas and Mordecai covered in combat gear, Mordecai saw the unconscious girl and rage filled him even more. Thomas did the same but worse, his eyes blazed red and his fangs showed, ten times worse than an original vampires teeth. "What did you do to her!" He and Mordecai yelled in unison, the zombie points at himself, "I didn't do anything...yet." An evil smile crept his face, Thomas clenched his teeth and charged at the boss, the zombie jumps in the air and Thomas jumped too. While the two were in combat in the air, Mordecai crawled over to Myra and shook her a bit, "Myra?" He called, she didn't answer, her eyes were closed and her chest was barely rising. "M-M...or..." She couldn't talk much, she was dying, and it was her own fault. Mordecai saw her move her fingers, she points outside to a fountain of black blood, with zombies surrounding the area, "Blo...b-blood..." She finally managed to say, she rests her hand down and her chest falls and rises extremely slow now, "Just hang in there Myra." Mordecai un-latched her from the panel and held her in his arms, "Thomas!" He yelled, the other blue jay kicks the zombie and it flies towards the cabinet, it falls and silence filled the room, the only sound that could be heard was Thomas's heaving breathing from the fight. "We need to give her blood." Thomas said, Thomas pulls out the canteen and gives it to Mordecai, Mordecai holds the canteen up and gulps, but before he could give her any a zombified bat swoops in and steals the canteen and throws it out the window. "Damn it!" Mordecai said angrily, he pulls out the desert eagle and shoots the bat without looking. It falls and lands on top of the cabinet.

"I need to get her to some blood." Thomas said while extending his arms, "No!" Mordecai said, moving Myra out of his reach, "I need to get her to some blood." "You sure man, cause...I don't know if your 'killing a butt-load of zombies' material." Mordecai looked down on Myra's face, it was so smooth and innocent, but pale and death like. Mordecai nods and looks out the window, more than 50 zombies walked around the area, "I have to." Rattling was heard from the cabinet, Thomas and Mordecai glanced over to it but then back at the dying vampire, her chest barely rising that much anymore. "Lets do this." Thomas said while his tattoos started glowing.

_And yet another leaving! Sorry for those who hate cliff-hangers, its just suspense, chapter 5 will come soon guys! *Giggles* Oh and for those who saw the new episode of Regular Show "Stick Hockey" didn't you think it was pretty sweet! I did! Review please! And yet again thanks to AvengedEightFold for letting me use his OC, and yes I'm gonna keep thanking him, he's a great friend! Why would I not?_


	5. She's alright

The rattling continued and they knew that the zombie was gonna break out of there soon, so they had to get going. Mordecai held onto the woman tighter, not wanting her to die in his arms, she opens her eyes a bit and made a very weak smile then it quickly faded and she took a deep breath, letting her eyes shut again. "Your gonna be alright Myra just hang on." He whispered to her, "Thomas." He said aloud, Thomas stopped whispering to himself and came up to Mordecai, "Yeah?" "We need to go already, the boss is gonna escape soon and I don't think Myra can last any longer." Thomas touched her cheek and looked out the window, "Yes lets."

They walk over to the window, the cold wind brushing on them. Myra shivered a bit from the feeling but quickly warmed up from Mordecai's heat. Thomas grabbed Mordecai's arm and he jumped out the window, he spun, twirled and latched onto the buildings until he landed a few feet from the fountain, the zombies didn't see them yet so this was the perfect time to discuss their plan. "Ok Mordecai, your gonna take Myra to the fountain right?" Mordecai gulped then nodded, "You sure?" "Yes." "Positive?" "Uh, huh." "Are you absolutely sure..." "Just hurry up with the plan already!" He yelled, big mistake, the zombies saw them and started walking their way. "Crap!" "Nice going Mordecai." Mordecai looks at him then sighs, "No time for planning, I need to get her to the fountain, NOW!" Mordecai rushed into the crowd of zombies, Myra felt the sudden rush of wind against her, she heard the groans and the shots from the gun, but she never moved or opened her eyes, even if she wanted to she just couldn't.

Mordecai charged with his might, killing all the zombies in his way. One zombie grabs Myra's arm and pulls, she slips out of his arm a bit but not enough to fall, Mordecai doesn't see this, he just keeps shooting around him until there were too many. "Thomas!" Mordecai screamed, he had no idea where the other blue jay went, the zombies started piling up and Mordecai couldn't keep them down anymore, right about when the zombies were gonna tear Mordecai limb from limb a loud growl was heard, all the zombies focused their attention on where it came from. It was Thomas.

_Waking in sweat again, another days been laid to waste. In my disgrace._

_Stuck in my head again, feels like I'll never leave this place, there's no escape. I'm my own worst enemy._

_I've given up! I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say!_

_Take this out the way! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!_

_I don't know what to take, thought I was focused but I'm scared, I'm not prepared._

_I hyperventilate, looking for help somehow somewhere, and noone cares. I'm my own worst enemy._

_I've given up! I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say!_

_Take this out the way! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!_

_Go! (In extension)_

_Put me out of my misery!_

_Put me out of my misery!_

_Put me out my, put me put of my fucking misery! (Stays in extension)_

_I've given up! I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say!_

_Take this out the way! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!_

Thomas barked and snarled, Mordecai was startled by his actions but moved away from the zombies who were still looking at the barking blue jay. Thomas cracked his neck, fur started to appear on him, his feathered fingers turned to claws and he looked down, not showing his face. A minute passed and he looks back up and he turned into a hound with eyes blazing red, more like a hell hound actually. He ran into the crowd of zombies, flames staying behind him as he ran. He jumped in the air and landed on top of a zombie, squishing it under his paws. The other zombies see this and limply walk away, Thomas grinned and opened his jaws to attack.

Mordecai reached the fountain and brushed his feathered hand in Myra's hair, she did another weak smile, not even close to even forming one. Mordecai was about the place her in until a loud bang was heard, the boss was at the window, raged from the sudden kidnap from his kidnap. Mordecai has to do this quick, before her body could even touch the liquid she disappeared. Mordecai looked at his empty hands, "Where'd she go!" He yelled, Thomas finished off the last zombie, his body covered in blood, he returned to normal and pointed at the top of the fountain, "There!" The zombie held Myra upside down, wiggling her limp body around, trying to anger the boys...and it did. Thomas jumped at the zombie but he was backhanded and crashing into the floor, Mordecai didn't know what to do, his now love desire for her was just too much and he didn't want to see her die...not like this.

The boss summoned more zombies, and they tackled the boys down, Thomas turned into a hell-hound again and attacked the zombies around them, Thomas went to Mordecai and threw him Myra's gun, "Shoot his arm off!" Mordecai was struck by this question but he loaded the gun and aimed at the arm holding Myra. "But if I do Myra will fall!" "Just do it!" Mordecai took a deep breath and shot the zombies arm, the skin peeling off and the bone dis-connecting from its place. The arm and Myra fell.

A loud and big splash was heard from the fall, blood pouring out and spilling over the ledge. It was silent for awhile, half the zombies were dead while the other half were staring at the fountain. Mordecai and Thomas wanted to go check if she was alright but if they moved the zombies will continue the battle, besides...seeing a lump rising from the blood was enough to answer their question.

The lump soon turned into soaked hair, then revealed a sticky and angry, covered in blood face, fangs showing themselves too. It was Myra, her body was revealed and her legs too, she stood at the ledge smiling from satisfaction, blood dripping her arms and face. "Hmpf, hmpf." She jumped into the crowd of zombies and literally tore them, limb from limb, their bodies decapitating and splitting open, heads rolling around the floor. She was moving so fast its as if she's broken every neck, tore every arm off and practically killed everyone in the area.

When she finished, all Mordecai and Thomas could do was leave their jaws dropped and stare in awe.

_Another chapter done! Whew! Any way thank you AvengedEightFold for letting me use his OC and him use mine! Chapter 6 coming soon!_


	6. A good ending?

_This was posted from my cousins computer, you would not __believe__ how long it took to transfer this from my USB to her laptop, but still my original computer is broken. Suckish right? Enjoy!_

Myra came over to the two and shut their jaws. "You'll swallow a bug boys." She said plainly. Mordecai waved his head around and looked at the girl covered in blood that was drying up a bit. Thomas saw the blood and licked her cheek, she smacked him away and giggled, Mordecai made a face at him and mouthed, "fuck off." and "she's mine." Thomas raised his hands up in defense while rolling his eyes. Myra see's this and pats Thomas's shoulder and pointed at the one armed boss. "Oh...right." He said bored, he turns into a hell-hound and jumps at the boss, he bites off his leg and returns to his position. The leg falls to the ground and the zombie screams, lightning bolts started striking down faster than before.

One lightning bolt turned a rat into a zombie, another turned a human into a zombie, and the last one turned another bat into a zombie. The rat crawled up Myra's pant leg and into her shirt, it squealed in her face and bit down on her chest, she punched the rat and threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Mordecai grabs the human's shoulder and made a fist, he punched the head and it twirled all the way around like the exorcist. It twisted so much it peeled the skin around the neck and destroyed half the muscle, the spine was seen but collapsed inside the body and the zombie fell.

Thomas saw the bat with his super speed vision, it maneuvered into all different places until the blue jay jumped and grabbed the bat, biting the head off like an Ozzy Osborne (_don't know how to spell his name. :( _) kind of thing. Blood splat out of the bats dismembered head and he threw the body to the ground. The zombie screamed, he jumped off the fountain and approached the team. Myra jumped onto the zombies shoulder and started biting him, it seems he's weak now without having backup with him. Mordecai stayed behind when Thomas cracks the zombies other leg, making it snap and break down.

"HEY!" Mordecai yelled. Thomas, Myra, and the zombie stopped the racket and looked at Mordecai, "I'll finish him off." Myra and Thomas look at each other and shrug, the zombie makes a horrified face and looks at the two leaving, wishing they would've killed him first instead of having suspense from the other blue jay.

Mordecai cracks his fingers and his neck, and then...he pulls out a long sword, flames rising from it and blue sparks sprinkle out. The lettering inside glow yellow and Mordecai's eyes turn into flames. He charges at the zombie and flips into the air, he twirls and spins with grace and aims the sword directly at the top of the zombie's head. He strikes down fast and the zombie splits apart and the sword disappears and so do the clouds. Its clear now and everyone around them spark and they turn back to normal. They cheer and walk over to the hero's. Myra and Thomas who were confused walk over to Mordecai too, "Hey Mordecai." Myra said with a smile, Mordecai's face was frowned but not with anger, "I gotta ask you...where..." She was cut off by Mordecai's sudden locking, he didn't care if Myra's lips had the taste of blood, just so long as he gets to kiss her. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest...and pushed him away. Not forcefully but enough for him to go into his own space, "Mordecai...that was really embarrassing!" She said while blushing, the clapping from the crowd started to fade as she walked up to Thomas, "Hey dude, um..." Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Myra rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Thomas stopped rubbing and narrowed his eyes, Myra giggles and raises her fist in the air. "Victory!" Everyone cheered and clapped even more, Myra clung to Thomas and Mordecai clung to Myra as the portal opened and they got sucked in.

In the portal Myra had a question in her mind and asked, "Hey Mordecai, where in hell did you get that sword?" Mordecai looks down in shame, Thomas frowns, "You took it out of my secret compartment didn't you?" "Yup." "The one behind the box?" "Uh-huh." "Typical." They said quickly, Thomas looks back up on the portal and saw it opening.

Everyone crashes down, but not hard like last time. Mordecai stood up and looked around as everyone returned to their original form, he looked in front of him and saw a brown lump turn into a raccoon. "Rigby!" Mordecai said, he ran up to Rigby and hugged him, Rigby hugged back and whispered, "I missed you." "I missed you too dude." Mordecai whispered back with a tear, he stands back up and wipes the tear away and they both did their victory phrase.

Myra walks over to Thomas and folds her arms, "What ship never sinks?" He asks, she shrugs and states, "Friendship?" He nods and she bumps his shoulder with her own. "You know he likes you right?" He said. She nods and sighs, "Yeah...but he'll never be as good as a friend like you...you're my one and only friend, well plus Mordecai and Rigby..." She stops talking and looks down. "I just wish Miranda was still here..." She whispered. Thomas raps an arm around her and smiles, "Well...even if it is forbidden to see her again...I bet...she's watching you right now...from heaven or possibly somewhere but you know what I mean." She nods and they both watch as Mordecai and Rigby dance in victory...

The screen zooms away from the crowd and shows a shadow in the bushes, sparkling blue eyes twinkle and then turns into a black screen...

The end.

_Sorry I couldn't post, its cause my stupid computer was going super slow and dying so this is practically posted from my cousins laptop except...well...its still the same but hers is fixed, still slow which sucks but at least its done. And thank you AvengedEightFold! For letting me use your OC! Your gonna star in another story soon! Thank you for reading and review!_


End file.
